User blog:Trismagestus/It Bore an Apple Bright Session 4 - 12 October 2014
IBaAB Session 4 Game day: Saturday, 1 October, 2044 __NOEDITSECTION__ Jose Fa'alua and Mssrs arrange to meet at the Huntsmen HQ - warning them to get rid of the Cryotanks they stole. As they talk, a spintering crash and fighting upstairs indicates an assault. Running to the rear exit, Jose and Mssrs encounter a Red Chrome Legion soldier, who looks suspiciously like one of the clones in the Cryotanks they found. Thinking fast, Mssrs stuns him with a taser and Jose executes the ganger. A body flies out of the building above them and they turn to see an Alpha FBC (Full Body Conversion ). They run for the Huntsmen tank. Once away, they flee to Amnesia, parking the tank in a nearby warehouse owned by Yvonne Gibb. 'Safe' and 'Sound' At Amnesia, however, a crowd is forming along the street, listening to the views of a series of Inquisitors. As the crowd swells through the evening, the patrons become decidedly nervous. Trinh has found a virus on his computer, tipped off by a difference in the numbers of files he has compared to those in the stash of original files. Once the missing file was tracked, he attempted to crack that one. Unfortunately, it was rather corrupted. Some of the information was very informative, however. The Fox and the Raven At around 7pm, the door slams open and a Fox-shaped exotic rushes in, shouting that 'They have Mark! They're strining up Raven!' Augustine immediately moves to the door, pistol in hand, shrugging on a flak jacket he seemingly produced from nowhere. Saint Lis , Trinh and Messrs follow. Joe and Jesse remain in the bar, 'guarding' it. Making their way through the crowd, Raven is quickly cut down from where he dangled from a streetlight. Down the street, several police AV-8s hover, deploying officers. Shots ring out, striking down several officers, and Jesse identifies that they are long range rifles, possily snipers. The police return fire into the crowd, which responds angrily. Raven is brought back to the bar, and Jesse tends to him as the riots spark outside. When the night had veiled the pole Throughout the night, the city burns, and the Council debates martial law. In the early hours of the morning, Saint Lis gets in contact with Kayden, asking for a meeting to discuss the situation. They meet at the Happy Song club , and General Gloria arrives, flanked by a dozen guards in full clamshell or powered armour. The club is emptied, and she sits at a table with Jesse, Trinh, Saint Lis, and Mssrs, flanked by two of here guards. The guard on her left raises his helmet and reveals himself to be King Angus of Marsden himself. He agrees the situation is dire, and offers Saint Lis a Baronship if she can help rally the people to the cause of fighting off the tyrannical Federal Government. They agree to try to get the Council to reject the government demand of martial law. Saint Lis and the others offer to add their resources to that of the Hover Institute and Barons Court. Upon returning to Amnesia, the group settles in and hunkers down until the riots are pushed back by the police. Dale's mother calls Saint Lis, wondering if she has heard news of him. End of Session 4 IP gained: 40 Cash: nada, but access to tank. Category:Blog posts Category:IBaAB Sessions